Disney,friends,Elementary,Oh My!
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: The Glee kids throughout Elementary School. As always,story's better than summary :D
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt, Kurt honey it's time to get up" Catherine Hummel gently shook her son awake. Kurt, shoved her arm away and crawled deeper into his Spongebob blankets."Fine then,I guess Daddy'll eat all the pancakes. Anyway it's your first day of kindergarten" The Hummel family had recently moved to Ohio from West Virginia meaning Kurt had to move schools. He had no idea what it was going to be like. He didn't know anyone except a girl who lived next door. She had introduced herself as Tina Cohen-Chang and she seemed nice enough. If a bit quiet,plus she had a Labrador that ran off all the time, once ending up in their pool.

"Hey kiddo" Burt ruffled his son's hair as he came downstairs for breakfast "You excited?"All that came from Kurt's lips was an "Mm" and a small hiccup"What's up Kurt? I thought you'd be really excited. I've got a surprise for you" Kurt's head perked up once he heard "surprise" "I've got 3 tickets to see the new Disney movie with the talking Dragon""When?"asked Kurt trying to sort his hair back into place when Burt ruffled it "After school, I figured you'd want to see it. You do want to see it don't you?" "Mm" "Kurt? Come on buddy, you can tell me what's bugging you""I don't wanna go"he mumbled into his dad's shirt"What? Why not? You'll have a blast" "What if all the other kids don't like me?""Hey,come on,it's their first day in Kindergarten too you know""They know each other from Pre School" "They might not. Anyway you know Tina""She has Artie,and she looks weird,she dresses in black all the time.I keep on telling her that black is not her colour but she won't listen""Tell you what,stick it out till recess,if you're still unsure by then,tell the Teacher and I'll come and collect you,deal?" "Deal"

* * *

When Kurt entered the class, it was full of 5 year olds looking uncomfortable as if they shouldn't belong there. Except one girl who was prancing around singing "Never say never".There was a small group in the corner which consisted of 2 blonde girls and a black haired girl. The black haired girl was saying something to the smaller blonde haired girl who was nodding unsurely every few seconds,he only managed to catch a bit of their conversation "So Britanny,NOW do you understand why you can't keep the the Lizard in your closet?" "I think so,he gets scared by the monster in there anyways"

"Okay class, sit down on the carpet! Now my name is Miss Riley and I am going to be your teacher for Kindergarten. We have 4 tables, Disney, Dr Seuss,Curious George and Simpsons. Over there in the corner is the class pet, Jumanji the Guinea Pig. Each Friday I will draw a name out of the hat and who's ever's name is picked out gets to take him home. Now I'll sort out the tables and then we'll get to know each other." Kurt was put on the Dr Seuss table with Mike, Finn, Mercedes and Santana,At Recess he was playing with Mercedes when a bunch of 2nd graders came up to them. The group was lead by a boy with curly dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes"I'm Jesse,Jesse St James and I'm going to be the lead in Beauty and the Beast when I'm older" "You mean Belle?"Blaine piped up"Stay out of this Westwood"Jesse sneered "What? I'm just stating the oblivious. Belle is the main part in Beauty and the Beast""I was talking about Gaston"he said shoving Blaine,Sam then came up to Jesse"Leave,my,friend,alone""What are you gonna do about it,Fish Face?".Before Kurt knew it,Sam was on top of Jesse,trying to punch him but Jesse kept on winning "JESSE MATTHEW ST JAMES!" a voice rang out,the whole playground went silent except for a few "Ooohs" and "He's gonna get it" "What did I say would happen if I caught you bullying again?" "But Mo-"he was cut off"In school,it's Mrs St James ,we'll talk about it later"

* * *

Kurt was colouring when Burt came to pick him up"Kurt,hey come on bud,I thought you wanted to see Mulan,the movie starts in an hour" "Can Mercedes come too?" "I'll have to ask her mom" "I'll get her!" Mercedes ran off and came back moments later dragging a woman in her early 30's with her "Hi Mrs Mercedes' Mommy, can Mercedes please come with me and Dad to see Mulan please Mrs Mercedes' Mommy please?" "I dunno,I don't have much money on me" "It's okay,I've got an extra ticket,I thought Kurt might like to invite a friend anyway,I'll pay for everything and if you two are good,we'll see about a McDonald's on the way home,that sound good?" "Well I dunno.." "Please Mommy! Jackson got to see it for his birthday last week and said it was the most amazingest Disney movie in the whole wide world! Even more amazinger than The Lion King""Alright,but you have to be back by 8,understand?" "Yes Mommy,hear that white boy? You and me are gonna be best friends for ever!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Finn! The bus is nearly here" "COMING MOM!" a voice yelled at the top of the stairs where a 5 year old boy was struggling to get into his jeans "Come on you stupid- WHOAH!" He tripped over his trousers falling onto the floor "Finn? Is everything okay up there?" Carole's voice shouted "I'm fine Mom!""You sure?""Mom,I'm starting Kindergarten"said Finn coming down the stairs"Kindergarten or not,you're still and always will be my little boy""Mom!"Finn tried to get out of Carole's hug. Moments later there was a shout"Dude,you coming or what?" "He'll be a minute" "Mornin' Mrs H,may I add you look extra good today?" "Nice try Noah" "I'm trying to work my manly stuff"he said attempting to wink "Hey Puck" "Hey Finn,Mom says we have to pick up Artie and a new kid called Sam who lives next door to Artie" "Cool, bye Mom!" "Bye sweetie have a good day, don't get into trouble, and watch where you're walking. BOTH of you"

"Hi Mrs Artie's Mom, is Artie ready?" "He'll be a few minutes. Artie! Finn and Noah are here!" A tall geeky looking five year old with glasses came to the front door humming"Stronger" "Bye Art,have a great day,now remember,your Dad's picking you up after School" Just then Artie's younger sister came to the door"I wanna go! It's no fair!" "You're too young Chrissy. I promise I'll play Toy Story with you later" "Promise?" "Cross my heart" Chrissy giggled knowing when Artie kept a promise, he never ever broke it. Unlike her older brother Nick who said he would then never did.

"So, what did you guys do?" Artie asked "Oh before I forget, we need to pick up Sam" Sam had only moved next door from New York the previous week. "Hi Mrs Sam's Mom we got told to take Sam to the bus" "You must be Artie. He'll be here in a moment. Sam! Artie's here" "I DON'T WANNA GO!" a voice shouted from the top of the stairs"Now Sam,we talked about this" "I still don't wanna go! I liked it better in New York!" "Samuel Joshua Evans,don't make me count to three, one...two...do I have to say three?" "Okay,okay! I'll go!" A short 5 year old with blonde hair came stomping down the stairs "Bye sweetie" his Mom kissed him on top of his head, ruffled his hair and closed the door "So, Sam.. I'm Artie, this is Finn and this is Noah or Puck" "Dude, your mouth is huge. How many balls can you fit in there?" "I dunno.. but once my older brother's friend was playing baseball with me and the ball hit me in the mouth and I got 2 teeth knocked out" Just then the bus turned up. Finn went to sit next to Rachel who he knew from Preschool,Puck went next to Quinn and Artie to Tina. The only space left for Sam to sit was at the very front next to a small black haired boy."I'm Blaine Westwood" "Sam Evans"he muttered. He hated it here,he wanted to go back to New York. Every Saturday they'd go to Central Park and Sam would have a Rocky Road ice cream with extra marshmallows. A few tears slipped down his cheeks as he remembered "Hey, you alright?" Blaine asked "I'm fine" He wiped the tears away with his sleeve"You sure?" "No"he mumbled "What's up?" "I moved here from New York last week" "What's so bad about that?""It just is"


	3. Chapter 3

When they got off the bus,Finn and Rachel were confronted by a second grader with piercing blue eyes and a dark curly mop of hair"Name's Jesse, Jesse Matthew St James. Big broadway star of the future" Rachel gasped excitedly"What are you going to do? I'm doing Le Mis" "I'm gonna be Gaston" "I'm gonna walk away now" Finn said sounding unsure "What are they on about? Lay Miss?" he thought. Whilst in the middle of thinking he banged into a short boy with immaculate brown hair"Hey! I just got my hair right!"he moaned "Sorry 'bout that. I'm Finn" "Kurt Hummel" "Hey Kurt, do you know what Lay Miss is?" Kurt's mouth hung open "You mean you've never heard of Les Mis?" "Um what is it? Some kinda pop group?""It's only the best Broadway there is! Basically it's about this guy called Jean Val Jean and he gets locked up, escapes, and becomes mayor""Sounds French""It is French" Just then,a short dark haired teacher came out "Could all Kindergartners follow me please?""Come on Finn"said Rachel tugging at his sleeve

"Okay sit down on the carpet, sit down. Now my name is Miss Riley and hopefully by the end of the day we'll all know each other's names. I've got a sticker here with your name on it. Mercedes?" A small dark haired girl stood up and took the sticker off the Teacher. Kurt had to admit,her style was unique. She was wearing her hair in bunches,a long sleeved bright blue shirt,a pair of bright pink jeans topped off with a pair of yellow Converse and a yellow beaded necklace that was way too big for her. "Hi I'm Kurt" he whispered when she sat down next to him "Mercedes" she smiled back"Cool name""Thanks" Over the course of the day Jennifer Riley soon learnt that wherever Kurt was Mercedes wasn't far behind and wherever Mercedes was Kurt was always near by. By Lunchtime,Mercedes had learnt that Kurt liked playing weddings with his Power Rangers and who Marc Jacobs Kurt learnt what Mercedes meant by the term"White Boy"and who Kelly Rowland was

* * *

The next day the same boy who had confronted Rachel and Finn, confronted Kurt and Mercedes"So,we meet again. How would you like a tour around the playground?" "Er..." "Sure! Me and Kurt would love to!" "Mercedes...I don't think it's a good idea. Remember yesterday, what happened to Sam?" "Don't worry,you'll be fine and I'll introduce you to my friends. Azimio! Karofsky! Over here!" A couple of 2nd graders came up to him. Even though they were only 7,they could easily pass for a 10 year old "Hi, I'm Mercedes!" "Dude, you do know it feels wrong to hit a girl?" "Shut up Karofsky" Jesse hissed "I dunno man,something 'bout it just don't feel right. I mean I know it's what we usually do but just lighten up a bit Jesse,they're kindergarteners""And?""And...we just gotta leave 'em alone for a while,it's their first week"Just then miss Riley came up"Everything okay over here?""Yes Miss Riley"chanted the boys in unison"Kurt,Mercedes? Why don't you go to the jungle gym,that's where all the other kids are" Mercedes only heard the word "Jungle Gym" "Ooh jungle gym! Come on Kurt! WE GET DIBS ON MONKEY BARS!" Kurt paled for a second "Monkey bars?"he squeaked before being dragged by the hand by a very energetic Mercedes "Come on, it's easy! Alll you's gotta do is this" "WOOOAH! OWWWWW!"Kurt had fallen off and landed on his arm "You okay white boy?" "No"he sniffed "Come on,I'll take you to the Nurse's Office"

* * *

The next day Kurt came into school with a dark blue cast on his right arm covered in Superman stickers"Hey Kurt! Sorry 'bout yesterday""It's okay,wanna be the fisrt to sign my cast ?" "Sure!" When she had finished,there was "Murrsaydees"written in big wonky letters "Seeing as we're best friends an all I thought we could have a special handshake. That's what my cousin does with her best friend"By the end of Recess,they had sorted out their secret handshake,they would wiggle their fingers and sort out their hair


End file.
